Marcus Hopper
Marcus Hopper is a cornerback for the Las Vegas Bandits. Biography As the son of a police officer father and a homemaker mother, young Marcus felt enough pressure as his father endured daily frustrations from being a prey animal working in a traditionally predator field. It certainly didn't help that his father was uncle to the FBA superstar Buck Hopper, a regional hero that heaped even more expectation on the young rabbit. Despite being estranged from his brother's family, Marcus' family used his son's bloodline to curry favor among his predator peers, insisting that he would grow up to be just as dazzling a baller as his cousin. That led to years of exercise and basketball practice around the clock. But despite a protein-heavy diet and intensive training, Marcus struggled to overcome a short stature and oversized feet that made it challenging to maintain a running dribble. When his freshman high school coach finally got frustrated with the athletic buck's lousy shooting and stumbling ball handling, he convinced his father to send his son to another sport-- football. It was here that Marcus found a special niche. In basketball, his strongest talents were tight defense and a very high jump for pulling down rebounds. Those same skills were adopted into the cornerback position as his natural lapine speed made it easy for him to follow routes and his ability to jump would get his paws time and again higher than those of taller receivers. As a small body and a prey animal, many don't see him as a threat at first glance, and his lighter frame isn't good at funneling WRs, but his combination of speed and catching makes him excellent for football. Because of his father's experience, Marcus often feels a need to prove himself, hating being teased for being a bunny (he is a domestic rabbit), and is quick to challenge others. That attitude kept with him as he chose to attend Pred-Tech, fully aware he would be surrounded by predator teammates. But he prefers their company, finding fuel in being among sharp teeth, giving him a chance to show off his brash attitude. Despite the easy comparison that could be made to his famous cousin, Marcus loathes Buck, seeing him as being the reason he was pushed into basketball instead of his proper sport, football. Also, while Buck famously had a beloved uncle who helped him growing up, he never showed any interest in the Fresno side of his family. Because of this dislike, Marcus hates any discussion of Buck or comparisons to him, and makes a point of only wearing jerseys of Buck's competitors when he does wear FBA clothing. Throws: Right Interview If you asked your back / safety, "What do you do in your free time?" how would they respond? As a cop's son, Marcus learned a love for guns early on, and often spends free time on shooting ranges. Also, being from Fresno, he has an unrequited love for the local delicacy, beer rocks. Football players sign contracts with teams to get paid millions of dollars. When your player is signed to a team, are they going to care more about security (staying on a team longer) or money (earning the big $$$) in their contract offer? Rabbit culture is built strongly around the warren, so team loyalty is well ingrained in Marcus. He'd prefer to stick with one team. There are many species in this world. Is your player's species known for their strength? If not, how is your player different? ''' Rabbits aren't known for strength outside of their legs. Marcus is unusually strong for a rabbit, but his game is based mostly on his speed and his ability to jump high, getting his paws over those of taller receivers. '''What is your player doing in the off-season to improve their chances of being drafted higher? Marcus wants to advertise himself as being an unexpected defensive force. While he personally doesn't like being seen as prey, he's learned the benefit of being viewed as a harmless bunny who suddenly can follow any runner and tip or intercept a pass, so he's going to try to show that part of him off. Contract Info Statistics Individual Win-Loss Record Total Record: 14-4 Playoff Record: 1-1 Regular Season: 13-3 Category:Cornerbacks Category:Lapines Category:Rabbit Category:Las Vegas